


Iron Man's Love

by damonsgirl23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Bashing, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony Stark comes to Forks for charity event hosted by the community of Forks High School and the Mayor of the town. What happens when he meets high school student Isabella Swan in her senior year looking broken and sad. He finds her interesting and wants to be with her in a relationship knowing things can come between them that can blossom hopefully together with her. What happens when her past in the form of vampires come back for her while their in Forks together.  He will have to fight to keep her by his side knowing she is his and that he is hers. When he and the avengers fight against the vampires who want to claim her for their own.  Rated Explicit for Explicit Sexual Content/Explicit Language/Character Deaths/Canon-typical Violence/Dominance/Spanking/Non-Canon Relationship Dominate Possessive Tony Stark with Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 1

 

Riding in a limo Tony Stark is thinking about the charity event he has to do this year this time in Forks Washington. He hopes to enjoy his time and sign autographs for his fans before leaving to go back home yet he can't help but think of the betrayal Pepper has done to him he knows he will never forgive her for her or forget. 

He understood what he has to do at this charity event in the Forks High School. He hopes he can appease his fans and move on to better things while wanting to drink alcohol to forget his past relationship with Pepper. 

He would want to move on sometime and find someone new he can spend time with and show his feelings towards them and not have his heart or trust broken. He thinks in his mind, on what he should do to inspire the students at Forks High School knowing they probably need encouragement of some kind from him.

He will want to do things that will make him happy at least and forget what Pepper has done to him with betrayal that he will never forget or forgive her about. He hopes by the time he reaches the high school that the charity event is at that he can sign autographs and greet his fans while doing this thing that the Mayor asked him to do.

When he notices the sign that said Welcome to Forks, he sighed knowing he has to do this to make sure that things will have to happen tonight for this charity event. He will need to make this appearance and greet his fans tonight as he hears the limo stop at the entrance to the school.

He hears the door being open by Happy he gets out of the limo turning to happy he said, 

“Thanks happy I will need you to pick me up after I am done here.”

 

“Okay sir.” he said to him 

He enters the school building heading towards the gym. Understanding what the principal and mayor need him to do for them. He notices a lot of students staring at him but what caught his eye in the back of the gym is a heart shaped face pale skinned long mahogany haired girl that has a sad and broken look on her face. 

He wonders what her name is he can understand well what she is going through if its a break-up he will do anything to cheer her up after he gets to know her. He understands what he will want to do if he gets the chance to know more about her once he gets to know her.

He would want to know her name and see if she will be interested in him for he knows he is interested in her wants to know more about her. He feels that when he gets to know her and her showing feelings towards him that things can change and happen to be good for him.

He started to address the audience of students including the staff of the school and mayor he said, 

“I'm happy to be here at Forks High School, and meet my fans and the staff here who asked me to come and greet everyone and talk about how to encourage students to stay in school and meet their dreams. Well I have met my dreams I am Iron Man and not only a playboy, billionaire, genius, inventor etc. I have more than one job besides being a hero to this country and part of the Avengers. I will wish you the best in staying in school is important and following your dreams of what you can become in life will make you happy as well. I will answer any questions you have since I am done speaking now.” he said to them 

One of the students asked him 

“Are there any other enemies you need to face with the other avengers?”

“Not that I know of.” Tony said to the student 

Tony looks at the girl he has an interested wondering who she is he decided to ask her for her name,

“You over there what is your name?”

Bella realizing he is pointing to her she sighed and said, 

“Isabella Swan but I go by Bella.”

“Well, its nice to meet you Bella.” he said to her 

“You to Mr. Stark.” she said to him 

Afterwards he answered a few more questions, and then he waits for the right moment to see her after he leaves the gym and she is alone. He knows he is interested in her and wants her to get to know him as much with him wanting to get to know her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark comes to Forks for charity event hosted by the community of Forks High School and the Mayor of the town. What happens when he meets high school student Isabella Swan in her senior year looking broken and sad. He finds her interesting and wants to be with her in a relationship knowing things can come between them that can blossom hopefully together with her. What happens when her past in the form of vampires come back for her while their in Forks together. He will have to fight to keep her by his side knowing she is his and that he is hers. He and the avengers fight against the vampires who want to claim her for their own...Rated Explicit for Explicit Sexual Content/Explicit Language/Character Deaths/Canon-typical Violence/Dominance/Spanking/Non-Canon Relationship Dominate Possessive Tony Stark with Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 2

 

After the charity event is over Tony looks around the school for Isabella hoping to speak to her alone. When he sees her walking towards her truck by herself he decided to approach her by walking behind her to grab her attention.

He taps her on the shoulder causing her to drop her keys and turn around to look at him, he looks at her with a smirk and said

“Hi Bella.”

“Hi Mr. Stark” she said to him 

He reaches down to grab her keys and hand them to her as he said, 

“Please call me Tony Mr. Stark is my father.” 

“Okay, thanks for handing me my keys Tony.” she said to him 

“Your welcome Bella.” he said to her 

“Is there anything else you need from me Tony.” she said to him 

“Yes, I was wondering if I can take you out to eat sometime.” he said to her 

“I will think about it and get back to you on that Tony.” she said to him 

“That's fine, here is my number Bella.” he said to her 

After handing her a piece of paper with his number on it he smirked at her as he hears her say,

“Thank you for your phone number I will text you when I say yes Tony.” 

“Alright Bella. I hope to see you soon.” he said to her 

“Well see Tony.” she said to him 

“Okay Bella.” he said to her 

He grabs her hand to give it a kiss afterwards putting her hand down to her side as he said,

“Think about it you know I am amazing.”

“I will Tony goodbye.” she said to him 

“Bye Bella.” he said to her 

 

Afterwards he walks straight towards his limo to get in after Happy opens the door for him watching Bella get into her truck and drive away out of the parking lot. He wonders when the time comes for her to contact him and he will be ready to take her out and show her a good time she will have with him.

Meanwhile later in the afternoon...

Bella arrived home after doing some errands for the house for her dad. She enters the house after unlocking the door carrying the groceries and other things in one at a time. 

She thought in her mind, about Tony's offer to take her out for a date. She became interested remembering his number after putting it in her phone.

She puts down the groceries and other things putting them away after that she grabs her phone to go through her contacts and speed dial Tony. She wonders if he will answer as she hears his voice on the other end,

“Hello Bella.”

“Hi Tony.” she said to him 

“Have you thought about my offer of taking you out to eat.” he said to her 

“You mean a date, of course and I say yes after thinking about you for a while today Tony.” she said to him 

“Good, well give me your address and I will arrive in my limo to come pick you up from your home Bella.” he said to her 

She told him the address to her home that she shares with her Father. Hearing him say back,

“Thank you for giving me the address to your home Bella be ready in a few minutes I will be there to pick you up for dinner.” 

“Okay Tony. Bye see you soon.” she said to him 

“Bye Bella, see you in a few minutes.” he said to her 

Bella went upstairs to pick out something to wear that is nice for Tony to see her in on their date tonight. If what she knows if it as a first date between her and Tony she smiles while thinking about him.

After she dressed in green dress with some dress shoes. She carries her purse downstairs with her to put her phone in while waiting for Tony to appear on her doorstep to pick her up for their date tonight. 

When she hears footsteps coming up her doorstep she looks out the window seeing Tony in a suit and tie. She smiles as she grabs the doorknob to open the door and seeing Tony smirk at her she smiles at him.

 

When she hears him say, 

“Great to see you tonight Bella, you ready to go on our date.”

“Sure am Tony.” she said to him 

“Good, well let's go than.” he said to her 

He grabs for her hand seeing her smile at him as he waits for her to turn around to lock up her front door. Afterwards he leads her to the limo where he notices his driver Happy smiling at him for going out with someone new who he can love and move on from Pepper.

Tony helps Bella into the limo afterwards he gets in himself with the door to the limo closing behind him. He is ready to go out of town to Port Angeles to a restaurant with her for their date.


End file.
